Season 1 (Meie film)
Season 1 is Meie film's season. Season 1 has 20 episodes. Episodes Story Circus Started in a circle show. Hurda, Hurda Grandma, Trepnitsa and Valgelauk were the audience. At the top, the cushion was kicked out from behind. Unfortunately, she hid herself in the audience. The publisher saw that it was not right. The public shouted: "Buu! Buu! Buu!" Hurda added, "My findings are better than this magic!" Trepnitsa said: "My business house is more important !!!" Valgelauk shouted: "I would have won the racing contest during this time! Besides, this is a circus, not a magic show! You can not do magic! Please circus! It was still a CIRCUS performance!" Started his second trick. It was a honeycomb. I kicked the hood 10 times in the air, but never got it to my head. Me said: "The audience is definitely very excited and asking for this trick the second time!" Trepnitsa shouted: "I'm falling down from boredom!" Hurda said: "I'm going to sleep!" Hurda's grandmother added: "Buu! Buu! Buu!" was frustrated. I started my third thing - the zonglower. I tried it three times, but every time the balls dropped right off. Trepnitsa fell from the chair. Hurda's grandmother called: "BUU! Buu!" I started my fourth thing - Spring jumping + hatchet. I started to jump on the spring. I hit the air and dropped down. The cricket fell to the floor. Trepnitsa was sleeping. Hurda's grandmother called: "Buu! Buu!" I started my fifth thing - catching a big pillow. All of me stuffed the air and the cushion fell to the floor. This happened in the next fifteen times. After the trick, Hurt had fallen asleep. Hurda's grandmother called: "Buu! Buu!" I grieved and shouted: "I do not know how to circus!" Trepnitsa and Hurda got up. They got an idea. They trapped on the stage. Hurda became a zonglong. Hurda did it very well. Trepnits enjoyed hatchet. Trepnitsa knew that terribly well. Hurda Grandma came on stage and began to catch a big pussy. Hurt's grandmother liked it. He did it very well. The meal began to spray jerk. He liked it. The audience liked this very much because of the fact that they themselves were on stage! This was the best circus show! Big winner party There was a winner day. I started preparations. Everyone wanted to come to the rescue. I wanted to do everything by myself. I set things up, but soon Valgelauk came who shouted: "Whoever first comes to the party!" The cockroach rushed so fast that everything collapsed. Valgelauk said: "I'm sorry!" I called all the animals together Hurda put the flying spot. Trepnitsa Waterpark, Hurda's Grandma's Talking Room and the Mini-Walls of Valgelauk. The party could start! Hurda's grandmother said to Hurda: "It was so nice to put up this feast!" Valge Böö shouted: "I ruin the party!" The check saved the party from Valge Böö. Sport day Cat town was a sporting day. I said: "Today we have a day of sports! Everyone is going to play sports! Now let's start with it! First of all, race: Hurda and Trepnitsa are taking part." There were all kinds of bags and other things on the treadmill. I cried: "Attention, ready, went!" Hurda ran in front and Trepnitsa ran behind. Trepnitsa stumbled on one sack and won the race. I cried: "Trepnitsa won!" Then Valgelauk came and shouted: "There was something wrong here, run again!" The protein continued: "At first it was in front of Hurda. Later, Trepnitsa leapt forward. But first, let's go on a slow pace." In the slow-motion video, it was visible how Trepnitsa stumbled upon the bag. Valgelauk said: "Hurda and Trepnitsa are now starting to sprout her, Hurda jumped normally. Trepnitsa stumbled out of the bag once again. I called:" Hurt victory! "Valgelauk shouted:" Let's look at the swaddling cake in a slow pace! There was something happening to the stairs! "In the slow-motion video, Trepnitsa stumbled upon one sack. Valgelau shouted:" Trepnitsa won! No! Hurda won! Hurda did honestly! Trepnitsa did not do it honestly! Now I compete with Hurda's grandmother! "Hurda's grandmother stumbled on one sack. I called:" Hurt's grandma won! "Valgelauk shouted:" I won! I did honestly! Hurda's grandmother made a couch! "I said:" It's interesting, why do half the boys do! "I continued:" There are so many bags here. "Now nobody was doing anything. Everyone understood that from the very beginning nobody was doing anything." Sohk "it came from the fact that everyone stumbled into the bags .. Trash Valge Böö and police trylogy 1. episode 2. episode 3. episode Video compectition Mouse Hurda and rocet Builder project Trepnitsa's birthday Valge is lost Mystery of night Art Slide Film Kassilinna school has collapsed Shop Night, bus and party September Characters e Category:Series Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons in Meie film Category:Meie film Kassilinn Category:Starstate